El peine
by Sifu Sihaya
Summary: Porque no siempre fue la "titiritera" alguna vez fue solo Hamma, maestra agua de la tribu agua del sur *Reeditado*


**DISCLAIMER**:

Avatar Last Airbender no me pertenece es creación de Brian Konietzko y Michael Dante Dimartino y Nickelodeon. Solo utilizo sus personajes por diversión.

La "canción de los enamorados" es creación mía y esta basada en la leyenda de Sedna la diosa del océano de los inuit.

Tiene un par de referencias de la obra Dune de Frank Herbert.

* * *

Finalmente va dedicado a **Ailiniel de Ithilien** y a **impossible love a Jinko Fan **porque de alguna manera ellos me inspiraron para escribir este fic.

* * *

__

¿Dime niña hermosa que es lo que mis manos pueden hacer por ti?

_Mi cabello está__ enredado joven guerrero llora la niña sin consuelo y mis manos no tienes dedos_

_¿Dime oh doncella de los mares que es lo que mis manos pueden hacer por ti?_

_Mi cabello esta sucio y enredado y sin dedos mis manos poco pueden hacer ¿Querrías tu peinarlo y permanecer junto a mí?_

_Oh señora de los mares tan solo por mirarte a tu lado permaneceré_

_¿No querrás guerrero lobo rehacer mis trenzas?__..._

**Fragmento de ****"la canción de los enamorados" de los cantos de la tribu agua del sur**

* * *

**EL PEINE****.**

_Monstruo, bruja, perversa_… esos apelativos han ido con ella desde que llego a esa nación, al territorio del enemigo. ¿Acaso no pueden comprender que tuvo que volverse despiadada para sobrevivir?

Oh pero para los aldeanos ella es solo una dulce anciana dueña de la posada, alguien que vive sus días sin molestar a sus vecinos, es su conciencia la que la abruma por las noches, son las voces de sus hermanos a los que no pudo ayudar…es la voz de él; aquel que ella amó hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando era solo una impetuosa maestra agua.

"_Kintaro_" murmuró entre sueños y despertó sobresaltada, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta la última habitación en donde guardaba el más precioso recuerdo de su hogar, tomó el cofre y lo abrió con cuidado sobre sus rodillas, y sacó un viejo _peine_ hecho de hueso de foca.

A pesar de los años el pigmento azul seguía tan vivo como el día o mejor dicho la noche en que Kintaro se lo obsequio siguiendo la tradición del cortejo de su tribu…

Hamma se encontraba riendo y charlando con sus amigas, todas estaban nerviosas y no era para menos, la luna nueva se alzaba imponente por los cielos inundándoles con su poder y su calma, era una noche que las jovencitas como ellas esperaban con ansias y temor en cantidades similares, puesto que ya se encontraban en edad de si no de contraer matrimonio al menos si de comprometerse.

Ella era la que menos ansiosa se encontraba, un novio era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos, el agua control mantenía ocupado todo su tiempo, pues debían defender a la tribu de la nación del fuego.

Hacía 40 años que el mundo entero estaba en guerra y no podían estar seguros de que el conflicto no tocaría su territorio, los maestros agua eran la vanguardia en la defensa y ya habían repelido al invasor en varias ocasiones, después entraban en acción los guerreros lobos, juntos habían resultado poderosos y su nación se conservaba intacta, una tensa tregua entre ambas naciones daba una sensación de falsa seguridad.

Las risas fueron en aumento cuando hicieron su aparición los apuestos guerreros, que no eran mas que sus opuestos; un montón de jovencitos ansiosos y nerviosos, justo como ellas.

La luna se encontraba en su cenit y comenzaron las celebraciones, las chicas paseaban con los chicos en grupos y poco a poco se fueron dispersando en parejas; Hamma se sintió sorprendida cuando fue jalada por uno de los muchachos más simpáticos puesto que nunca había pensado siquiera que le gustase a él.

-_Hamma yo… solo quiero que tengas esto_-, dijo abruptamente el chico al momento que le entregaba un pequeño cofre y se marchó corriendo.

-_Kintaro…-_ susurró Hamma y echo un pequeño vistazo al contenido de la caja, saco un hermoso peine con los colores de la tribu y en el fondo había un pequeño trozo de pergamino con la frase _"tu sabes lo que significa este presente"_ y era cierto ella sabía que simbolizaba aquel bonito peine. ¿Qué muchacha de la tribu agua del sur no conocía la canción de los enamorados? _"¿querrás tu guerrero lobo rehacer mis trenzas?"_ ese peine solo significaba una cosa: **SÍ.**

Lo buscó por horas pero parecía que el océano se lo había llevado.

_-¡Kintaro!__-_ Gritó Hamma por última vez, estaba cansada y hambrienta pero más que nada estaba confundida.

- Aquí estoy- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas,

-¿Por qué has huido así?- pregunto molesta la maestra agua.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- la muchacha no supo que decir, realmente no se había percatado de nada

-No, lo siento pero yo no me he dado cuenta de nada…-

-¡Exacto!- interrumpió él –no te has dado cuenta de que te amo, de que me gustaría estar contigo, yo… creí que era más que evidente… al menos lo es para los demás Hamma, terminó el chico en voz baja.

-Kintaro yo… lo lamento he estado tan ocupada con el entrenamiento… - estoy halagada de que tu pienses en mi pero creo que…

- no soy adecuado para ti ¿verdad? Y me lo devolverás ¿cierto?-

-¡Qué! ¡Claro que no! Yo solo venía a decirte que sí que te acepto, pero es verdad he estado tan concentrada en mi que…

Hamma no pudo continuar excusándose ante su "prometido" porque este la interrumpió con un beso, muy tierno al principio, tímido para volverse mas salvaje y pasional con el paso de los minutos, tan solo la falta de aire les detuvo y tomados de la mano se internaron en las sombras al amparo de la luna.

La mejor noche de su vida, al menos la primera noche de su nueva vida, los jóvenes se separaron al amanecer prometiendo volver a verse cuando el fuese a pedirla formalmente, al anochecer.

Sí, sin duda alguna era feliz ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega?, ya no podía reconocer en si misma a la chica que pensaba que tener un novio era perder el tiempo, quizás es que nunca pensó que podría ocurrirle a ella.

Se encontró con Karura su amiga y comenzaron a platicar; ambas rieron pues sabían que las dos eran felices lo que no esperaban era que la tensa tregua daría a su fin de esa manera tan abrupta; la blanca nieve pronto se tiño de hollín; los carniceros habían regresado.

Karura corrió donde las mujeres juntaban armas y preparaban camas para los heridos.

Hamma fue al frente, donde muchos guerreros yacían inconcientes o sin vida, pero no reconoció a ninguno de sus compañeros de clase en aquel campo de batalla, solo sombras siendo arrastradas en redes.

Esa era la división de Maestros Agua. Ese era el objetivo de esos desalmados.

Al anochecer se dieron cuenta de que muchos maestros agua habían sido capturados y que también habían sufrido bastantes bajas, Su familia estaba bien pero no había ni rastro de él.

Nadie le había visto después del primer ataque, corrió como desesperada buscándolo, una señal tan solo una señal de que él estaba vivo pero toda búsqueda fue en vano.

Una noche de ensueño, un amanecer de dolor, Hamma sentía como la escarcha cubría poco a poco su corazón helándole la sangre hasta dejarla con un solo pensamiento: Venganza.

Luchó con valentía y honor por su pueblo pero también castigó a los miserables que la separaron de su amor dejándole tan solo un peine para recordarle, ni siquiera un cuerpo sobre el cual llorar.

Poco a poco fueron cayendo uno tras otro y al final solo quedaba ella así que se rindió, con disimulo escondió su tesoro en los pliegues de su ropa.

En jaulas, como animales fueron recluidos en jaulas y aislados de _la fuente de toda vida _languideciendo por años y perdiendo la lucidez, pero la luna llena le devolvía la vida una vez cada mes mientras que la luna nueva la sumergía en una ilusión amarga mezclada con amor y solo murmuraba apenas audible _"Kintaro"_

Aquél sentimiento que había anidado en su corazón despertó un buen día y también su lucidez mas no su conciencia, la luna llena le otorgaba su poder y ella comenzó a experimentar, primero fue una rata pero la pudo controlar por escasos segundos, una sonrisa siniestra adorno su rostro, ahora ya tenía un arma y la motivación.

Poco a poco cada luna llena, su poder crecía y también perfeccionaba su técnica final, Sangre control la llamó, no pudo evitar emitir una cínica sonrisa pues esa noche la intentaría por fin con uno de aquellos que le arrebato su vida.

¡Qué fácil fue imponer su voluntad en _esa carne llena de agua_!

El mismo abrió la jaula, el mismo abatió al resto de sus camaradas y oh si, él mismo termino con su vida.

Ella es libre ahora, pero tiene una misión: devolver cada golpe a la nación del fuego; ojo por ojo y diente por diente, lo hace por sus hermanos en la prisión se dice para acallar a su dormida conciencia.

Pero no se miente a sí misma es por él; porque se lo arrebataron tan prematuramente, dejándole tan solo un peine y unos pocos recuerdos de una noche inmortal, es tan solo el eco de un nombre lo que en su memoria permanece pero se aferra a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Que cansada se sentía, le pesaban los años y la tarea que se había impuesto en el nombre de su tribu le parecía tediosa hoy, solo hoy, hacia ya 60 años de aquella noche de gloria y de aquél día de horror.

Acaricio cada púa del peine con una ternura infinita, y escucha la voz de su amante recitarle una estrofa de la canción de la doncella del mar

"_¿Dime niña hermosa que es lo que mis manos pueden hacer por ti?"_

La luna llena saldrá hoy y ella hará su trabajo como cada mes, ya no es la dulce niña que Kintaro amo una vez ni la ruda maestra agua que solía ser, ahora es una bruja, un espíritu maligno dicen algunos, ha perfeccionado su control al máximo de sus posibilidades ya no es Hamma la maestra agua de la tribu del sur.

Ahora es Hamma la titiritera que juega con las almas de sus enemigos devolviendo ojo por ojo y diente por Diente cada golpe que sufrieron en el cautiverio sus hermanos.

Lo sabe muy bien esta loca pero en medio de esa locura aun es capaz de sentir como él se aleja poco a poco y no lo puede retener y una lagrima más dolorosa que su propia técnica recorre su mejilla pues lo sabe, cuando llegué su momento no podrá reunirse con él.

"_Kintaro yo… lo siento."_

**FIN.**

* * *

Aquí les dejo otro one shot porque toda villana debe de tener una razón que la lleve al borde del precipicio.

Acepto comentarios, críticas, rewiews.


End file.
